Letters Home
by Nemesis13
Summary: Violet Evans was a quiet introverted girl who just wanted to be left alone. She liked reading, talking to snakes, helping out her mum, and didn't really care much for the world at large. When Petunia told her she wasn't actually her daughter, that she was born Harriet Potter, she wasn't impressed in the slightest. No, she knew who she was, and the magical world could just sod off.
1. Chapter 1

**So, an explanation.**

 **Lillith Potter was the result of the worse Dursley family possible, and was dark as hell because of it.**

 **Iris Potter was the end result of having a _human_ Dursley family, and we all got to view her enabled craziness.**

 **Violet Potter was raised by a single parent, an unmarried Petunia Evans who had made peace with her sister.**

 **Slytherin, Gryffindor, and now Ravenclaw, I've never actually written a genius introvert with zero desire to deal with magic before. Accepting what they are and become more? Yeah. Realizing magic is real and wanting nothing to do with it but have to be part of it regardless? New for me.**

 **Hope you enjoy, please review.**

 **Edit: Forgot to mention, Violet was named by the lovely Lady Lily Anne when she pointed out Petunia wouldn't really be ok with such an unBritish name as Jasmine. I agreed, saving that one for the eventual Hufflepuff...**

* * *

"Petunia can you sign off on this chart? I have to go on lunch and would rather not wait for Doctor Roberts to stop being self important and all."

Nurse Petunia Evans glanced up to her younger co-worker and blinked a moment before smiling blandly accepting the offered clipboard with an amused snort and a shake of the head.

"A long wait for a train that won't come I'm afraid. Here, I'll sign off on it."

Matilda smiled in turn and once Petunia had scrawled her signature on the sheet she quickly accepted the returned paperwork with a thankful nod.

"I appreciate it Petunia really, Dominic's been getting on my case about the long hours lately and if I can avoid the blowhards around here, well..."

Petunia rolled her eyes as she nodded her understanding, "Trust me I get it, the doctors diaganose, the nurses do the work. It's a tale as old as time, I'm just glad my daughter is so self sufficient or I'd be a mess worrying about her on her own as it is with the hours we're running as of late."

Her co-worker shifted her shoulders a bit as she cocked her head to the side, "How _is_ Violet holding up now? You said she'd had another episode recently and all, yes?"

Petunia grimaced, by 'episode' as she had explained it to her employers, she meant her little girl had flashbacks of what she could only assume was Lily's murder in her sleep and had lashed out with her...powers... and hurt herself, again.

Christ she hated magic and what it had done to her family...and continued to do here on.

"She's doing well," Petunia demured as she twirled a finger in the air. "Nose stuck in a book as always and helpful as ever. Top of her class actually, she's looking forward to the new school year. She's hoping...hoping to make some friends with the new term and all."

That hurt, Petunia wouldn't deny it. Poor Violet never had managed to make any friends, the other children either finding her quiet bookish nature odd or just simply being unsettled by her glittering emerald eyes. Eyes that could seemingly see through who you were, to gaze directly into ones soul and judge their worth in a moment, beautiful eyes, unnatural eyes.

Lily's eyes.

Matilda seemed to sense Petunia's unease and simply excused herself after thanking the older woman once again, turning back to her work Petunia glanced at the charts before her while frowning.

It would appear Mister Donnell had shown up with a strange object irrecoverably stuck in his arse...again, and he refused to explain how it had gotten there to begin with.

Sighing Petunia, for the hundredth time this morning, simply rolled her eyes to the ceiling while muttering, "Man needs to just buy a vibrator and be done with it..." and soon began filing her report.

As the clock struck six in the evening Petunia punched out and pulled a light jacket over her scrubs, today was important and she had no time to change into her street clothes afterall. Picking up her handbag she made the short walk from the hospital to the corner store bakery in record time. Taking her pre-ordered parcel she soon found herself at the bus stop and as luck would have it she'd made it just on time for her route.

A twenty minute ride later she was only two blocks from the small cottage she and her daughter resided in, approaching said home she couldn't help smiling a bit as she took in the well groomed rose bushes and herb gardens.

Her little Violet certainly had a green thumb, something the small girl had gained from Petunia and she was immensely proud of the child for her efforts. Jamming her keys into the deadbolt she quickly unlocked the door and swung it open, as she crossed the threshold and slammed the door behind her she quickly yelled out her greeting.

"Love I'm home! How was your day?"

Entering the kitchen she placed her parcel on the counter and quickly turned around when she heard a shuffling behind her. A small girl stood in the doorway, her wavy raven black hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and her brilliant green eyes were slightly clouded by her catseye glasses, but there was no mistaking the grin running across her lips.

"Welcome home mum! Today was great, I sat in the back garden and read 'The Purloined Letter' while listening to Mozart, it was a rather good afternoon really. Oh I also met a new snake, her name was slitherscale, I helped her catch a couple grasshoppers for a snack before she moved on to the woods. How was your day?"

The normally introverted girl's cheery greeting was of course marred with mentions of her powers, her unnatural abilities, but as always Petunia took it in stride.

Violet was her little girl, magic and all, and she would always be supportive of her.

"Oh just some typical ridiculousness really, I honestly sometimes wonder how we survive as a species if I'm to be perfectly honest love."

Violet giggled at that as she pushed her glasses up her nose, "Stupid people doing stupid things then mum?"

Petunia snorted in amusement as she turned to the parcel as she began peeling back the brown paper, "And smart people out smarting each other. Quite a chore really, but alas what can we simple folk do? Now, do you remember what today is?"

Violet became slightly pensive as she toed the floor with a stocking clad foot, "It's my birthday mum..."

Petunia grinned as she removed the cream covered cake from it's packaging and placed it on the kitchen table, "Correct! Now would the birthday girl please come and take a seat?"

Eyes widening the little girl padded over to the table and quickly hopped into the offered chair, taking a box of candles from her pocket Petunia carefully placed eleven of them into the chocolate confection. Pulling out her Zippo Petunia flicked the wheel striking the flint which quickly brought flames to life, lighting each candle she snapped the lid shut and placed the brass box aside while turning to her grinning daughter.

"Now love, make a wish, any wish, what do you want most in the world? Remember don't speak it aloud or it won't come true."

Violet stared at the dancing flames for a time before nodding, and in one powerful huff blew out all the candles. Smiling Petunia plucked the spent wax sticks from the cake and tossed them into the dustbin, pulling out a knife she quickly cut up the cake and offered a slice to Violet who was still grinning happily.

As the small girl tucked into her treat Petunia reached into her pocket and pulled out a small package, sliding it towards the distracted Violet she eventually coughed to gain her daughters attention.

Glancing at the wrapper clad object Violet met her mother's gaze evenly while cocking her head to the side, Petunia could only grin in return.

"It's your birthday gift love, the cake was just the first bit, go ahead, open it."

Plucking up the small package Violet gently peeled back the paper to reveal a small black velvet box, snapping it open she gasped as she took in its contents. Pulling out the dainty silver chain Violet watched the swaying locket it held with a grin, raising her other hand to grasp the shining object she ran a finger over the porcelain cover and quickly turned to her smiling mother.

"The flowers painted on the cover, lilies, violets, petunias, and-"

"Marigolds, yes love. My sister, you, myself and my mother., I...I thought you'd like it..."

Violet's eyes teared up a bit before she hopped off her seat and rushed Petunia wrapping her in a tight hug, "I love it!"

Staying like that for a time Petunia eventually broke the girls grasp around her and pulled the locket from her hands, gently weaving the silver chain around Violet's neck she managed to lock it into place with little trouble.

"How about we watch a bit of telly then get ready for bed yes?" Violet sniffed and nodded as her mum led her into the sitting room, they eventually settled for Labyrinth and it wasn't long before both Evans women lost themselves to the vocals of David Bowie.

It was nearing nine at night when Petunia decided that it was time for her daughter to get some sleep, birthday or not she was still too young to pull the long nights her mother tended to. After tucking her daughter in and reading a story to her, an exercise more for Petunia's benefit than Violet's really, the worn out nurse wandered back into the sitting room.

Noticing the stack of letters sitting on the table Petunia sighed as she began sifting through them.

Bill.

Bill.

Advertisment for cigarettes...something to consider there.

Bill.

'Miss Harriet L. Potter'

Petunia froze as she stared down at the envelope in her now shaking grip, throat constricting as her hands began trembling in honest fear.

It was a Hogwarts letter, for her little girl.

The freaks found them...

Oh God how could she protect her daughter from them? She'd failed Lily, even if they'd managed to mend their relationship, even though she'd sworn to protect Violet at all costs she was only a normal woman. What could she do against those with magical powers!? How could she possibly make sure her little girl wasn't murdered like her little sister!?

Petunia Evans, much to her personal shame, broke down crying, knowing their was nothing that could stop those inbred monsters from dragging her daughter back into their world.

When Violet Evans awoke next morning she padded her way to the loo, did her business, brushed her teeth, and made her way to kitchen. Trying to decide whether it was worth making eggs or just simply going with cold cereal the eleven year old girl froze when she saw her mother hunched over the table, head resting in her arms.

She was still clad in her scrubs from last night, and had what looked like some sort of old style paper crushed in her hands.

"Mum? Are you ok? I...mum?" Petunia lifted her head and met the girls gaze evenly, though Violet did gulp upon seeing the woman's bloodshot eyes.

"Good morning love. I...need to tell you a few things...things I had hoped you wouldn't have to deal with..." Gulping again Violet took the seat opposite of her mum and fidgeted a bit before replying.

"O...k...mum what's going on?"

Sighing Petunia extended her hands and gripped Violet's lightly before letting out a resigned huff, "Love...you know you are all that matters to me, yes? That you are the most important element to my life and no matter what you'll always be my daughter?"

Violet was, quite reasonably in her opinion, beginning to freak out a bit, "Mum you're scaring me. Of course I know that, how could I not?"

Petunia ran her thumb down the back of Violet's hand a few times before deflating, "While you'll always be my daughter...I...I'm not really your mother..."

Violet's world froze and shattered as the older Evans kept speaking, "I'm actually your aunt, you are my niece, my beloved little sister's daughter. I...we had a plan you see... There was a terrorist after your family and your mother-"

"NO!" Violet jerked her hands out of Petunia's grasp as she stood to her rather unimpressive height head held firm, "No...YOU are my mum! I don't care who birthed me, YOU raised me, YOU were there for me, YOU are my mum!" The small girl fell back into her chair sniffling a bit as she shook her head slowly, "No one else...please...just...don't..."

Sighing Petunia stood and picked the child up before resitting herself and allowed her daughter to cuddle up to her, "All right...I'm sorry... Lily, she was a witch, as are you just as your father James was a wizard, all magical yes?"

"That's where I got my powers?" Violet muttered into Petunia's shoulder, she quickly nodded in return.

"Yes, and while amazing the magical world is incredibly bigoted dear. They hate people without their powers, look down on us really. To them we're at worse filth with no rights, at best, highly intelligent animals to be treated like dullard children. Lily's words there..."

Petunia sighed as she began rocking the girl in her arms, "In the magical world your name was Harriet Lily Potter, heiress to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter."

Violet broke the embrace to stare at Petunia incredulously as she scrunched up her nose in disgust, "Harriet? Seriously? That's a terrible name!"

Snorting in amusement Petunia nodded slowly in agreement, "Both Lily and I agreed, we wanted to keep up the Evans family tradition and name you Violet, but James' parents would have nothing of it. You had to be named after an English king as was Potter family tradition and all. Lily though...Lily was a very very clever woman."

Grinning she pulled Violet closer as she continued her tale, "When it was found out your family was being targeted Lily, with the help of your Godfather Sirius who was a consummate prankster in his own right, made a side plan.

"Essentially, if anything should happen to them, you'd be known in the real world not as Harriet Lily Potter, but as Violet Marie Evans, my...daughter. You see dear Pure-blood magicals are...arrogant, ridiculously arrogant, and it would never occur to them that a witch of your standing, of your breeding, would deign to take on a muggles name over their magical one."

Violet was quiet for a time before her clever little mind finally processed all of this new and unwanted information, after a few minutes of silence she finally spoke in return.

"That's it then, Lily and James were killed, and I needed to go into hiding..."

Petunia sighed while nodding, "About it, yes dear."

Violet cocked her head to the side in confusion before asking, "Why did you get involved though? Why did you take me in if the same crazy guy could eventually come back for me?"

Petunia ran a hand through Violet's hair a moment before shaking her head slowly, "Because I love you silly. You're not just my niece, you're my goddaughter, and my daughter in my mind at least. I don't understand the mechanics of it all but if we're together you're protected from that...man and his followers, and so I did my best to make sure you grew up happy.

"I...I'm telling you this all because yesterday you received your letter from Hogwarts, the magical school for British witches and wizards-"

"Hogwarts? Seriously? That sounds disgusting!" Violet interrupted with an incredulous yelp, Petunia laughed as she nodded in agreement.

"Lily said the same thing, but apparently it is the best school in Europe when it comes to learning magic, and...well...we're not given any choice in the matter. It's a boarding school in Scotland and you'll spend the better part of nine months out of the year there and-"

"But I want to stay here with you! I don't _want_ to go to Scotland! I don't want to go to a boarding school for nearly a year! I like my powers but they aren't worth losing you! I don't want to go!'

Petunia sniffed and glanced aside as her daughter began crying into her shoulder, running her hand down the girl back she could only hold her a bit tighter as she whispered, "They don't care love. They'll make you go...or...or they'll make me forget about you..."

Violet froze, hell, the entire room felt like it froze as she calmly whispered, "What?"

Petunia shook her head slowly as she explained, "Lily was excited about going to Hogwarts as well, until she found out she was essentially being sent to the middle of nowhere for seven years. She decided that she didn't want to go, that's when the Headmaster showed up and explained that if she didn't agree to go there were only two options for her. Either her magic was bound, which would kill her by the time she was thirty, or...her family would have all memory of her removed and she would be forcibly relocated to a magical orphanage..."

Violet was quiet for a long while, eventually she finally found her voice though she still sounded a bit too calm for the turmoil that was roiling inside of her, "They would do that to us?"

Petunia sighed a bit before nodding, "Yes love, they would..."

The small Evans family held onto each other for well over an hour, eventually Violet broke her death grip around her mum as she evenly met her gaze, she flicked her tongue across dry lips while shifting her glasses aside to wipe her eyes before speaking.

"I'll...go...I'll go to this school, but the moment I'm done, the moment I'm free, I'm coming home and never going back. Their world...they took my birth parents...and...and if they really treat real normal people like playthings...I just...mum? Is it bad that I want nothing to do with them?"

Petunia smiled while shaking her head slowly, "Not at all love. You are bright beyond your years and I don't doubt that you're able to make proper decisions, and just know that no matter what, I'll be proud of you."

With that Violet Evans nodded slowly, and the manipulations of two power hungry old men suddenly became completely and utterly pointless.

They both coveted or despised everything Harriet Potter represented and would warp the world and political landscape to twist her to their goals.

Little did they realize, The-Girl-Who-Lived had never, and would never, exist.

* * *

 **So this story is going to follow a rather interesting format through the majority of it, namely we're going to be passing through the years via letters home from Violet to Petunia, and later on to Sirius and the Granger parents. Why? Because I've never done anything like that before, and I really don't feel like going through the early years scene by scene when it's Order of the Phoenix on that I really want to focus on.**

 **Anyway, love it, hate it, review it please.**


	2. Hermione

**Insomnia hit, please review.**

* * *

Hermione Granger was a lonely girl who lived a lonely life.

She hated to admit to this flaw but it was the truth, she had no friends and her family, aside from her parents, all but rejected her.

From an outsiders perspective it _really_ wasn't her fault at all, magical children simply offset normals and her parents were rather old when they'd had her, so there really weren't any young cousins to play with regardless. Really she was doomed from the start to have an isolated childhood and there was nothing she could have done about it.

School didn't help matters in the slightest though.

Not gaining any friends, and being bullied on a daily basis for being smarter than her peers, Hermione did the only thing she could and appealed to her teachers. This worked...somewhat, as it turns out becoming the teachers pet didn't alleviate the bullying in the slightest, it actually made it twice as worse.

The sick part was, after mulling it over, she was happier being beaten and bullied by the other kids for answering all the teachers questions than when she was just sitting quietly in the back of the class. She put up with this for quite awhile until she noticed a girl who, strangely enough, felt familiar to her.

She bedazzled any who saw her with her startling green eyes, and her pitch black hair was typically kept up in a perfect knot-less ponytail you simply wanted to run your fingers through. She also had quite literally zero interest in talking with anyone who wasn't her mum and managed to avoid the clingers-on without any effort, as if it was magic.

Hermione was intrigued by this mystery girl, and wanted answers.

The problem was, just as she had taken interest in the girl, school had let out and there was no way for her to contact her classmate to discuss her odd disposition.

At that point though, Hermione's attention had shifted to the letter she had just received from an _owl_ of all things.

Everything had changed after that. Hermione was a witch, the reason she had never made friends was because she unsettled the other children by simply existing, and wasn't that wonderful to know well after the fact?

Apparently these people had known she was one of them since she was a toddler, after she had her first bout of accidental magic and all. Why the _HELL_ they never bothered to inform her or her parents of her heritage was something of a bust, the witch sent to explain the whole ordeal simply blushed and shrugged at her parents questions.

After her mum became a bit livid the witch pointed her magic wand at her parents and cast a spell on them to make them more passive.

This was when Hermione Granger decided to despise all witches and wizards who had not earned her trust.

The days that followed were boring, bland, and lifeless. School was out, her parents were brainwashed, and she couldn't actually practice magic until she went to Hogwarts. So she wandered, and as irony does what it will she found herself viewing the back gardens of Violet Evans home as the young witch twirled her wand and turned several rocks into ducks.

"You're a witch like me!" Hermione squeaked out without meaning to, the young girl turned and met her gaze with smoldering emerald eyes before raising a single questioning brow.

Hermione blushed brightly upon thinking how cool the other girl looked pulling that off.

"You're...a witch?" Evans began slowly, twirling her ebony lacquered wand a moment as she glanced at the ducks she had transfigured before turning back to Hermione.

"I go to Hogwarts this September First!" Like that the black haired girl relaxed and grinned slowly, lowering her wand to her side as she nodded slowly.

"Me too, I only found out about this magical nonsense a couple weeks ago, but I've been aware of my powers for ages."

Hermione couldn't help it, she rushed forward and grabbed the shorter girl's hands and shook them near violently.

"Me too! I mean I got my letter on my birthday last year but I thought it was a joke until I got my course lists and class assignments a couple weeks ago! I mean really, what was I supposed to think when I got paperwork insisting I needed a cauldron?"

Violet smirked as she nodded once slowly, "Know what you mean, thank God my mum actually knew something about all this nonsense or I'd be completely lost. Errr...You're Granger, right? From class A5?"

Hermione blushed crimson as she glanced aside and quickly offered her hand in a more formal manner, "I'm sorry, my name is Hermione Granger, a pleasure to meet you."

The other girl stared at her offered hand a moment before sighing slowly, dropping into a brief curtsy she replied with, "Violet Evans, a pleasure to meet you in person. You have absolutely no idea on how to perform the etiquette of this backwards magical world, do you?"

Hermione felt what little pride she had managed to muster crumble as she dropped her hand and looked to her side trying her best to hide her teary eyes in the process.

"No...I...no.. I jus-"

"It's fine," Violet stated as she extended her hand, smiling lightly, Hermione reached forward and accepted the offered hand as Violet nodded slowly.

"Really, it's fine, I only recently got a crash course in proper etiquette but...but you're from the real world, like me. So, if you want, I can teach you what I know, yeah? Teach you how to fake being one of them so we don't get outcast?"

Hermione felt like she was about to break down crying, she did manage to swipe away a tear as she nodded slowly, "Please."

Violet grinned and nodded once, "Brill, you speak French?"

"Fluently," Hermione replied.

Violet just smirked at that as she nodded once, "Excellent, how good are you at mimicking a mainland accent? I'm curious how long we can fake being pure-bloods and how far we can take it."

Hermione froze and cocked her head to the side as she replied, "Pure-bloods? What?"

Violet only grinned in return, "Oh dear, you really don't know anything about all this idiocy do you? Well...let me explain..."


End file.
